


My First Kiss

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Disney........sort of, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Gabe being Gabe, Gabe will do anything to get a kiss, Gabriel you little shit, Kissing, Shapeshifting, Sweet, kiss, like the episode Changing Channles, reader gets a bit annoyed with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel really likes the reader and has gone out of his way to get her to notice him, but she's too busy most of the time. So Gabriel deals with it like a Trickster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I knew there was something was up the moment I opened my eyes

This was not my room and this was not my bed. Where the hell was I? 

I was sitting in a huge four poster bed in a stone room that had a huge roaring fireplace in front of me, close to the large wooden door 

I looked down the see i was not wearing my normal pj's, but a long white night dress that showed way to much cleavage for my liking 

Just how the hell did I......Oh you have to be kidding me. The room was screaming at me to who was behind this

I got up out of the bed, wrapping the fur wrap that was hanging at the end of the bed and wrapped it around me. I made sure I was covered before I shouted 

"GABRIEL" I shouted out 

In less than a second the smug archangel was standing in front of me with a sucker in his mouth, with a cocky smile he took it out of his mouth 

"Hey sugar" he smiled 

"Don't you hey sugar me Gabriel. What the hell am I doing here. I fell asleep in my bed in the bunker and woke up here"

"Now sweet thing, how did you know it was poor little old me" he said sounding as innocent as possible 

This smug bastard was playing with me

"Really? Well one this whole room just says Trickster. The bed has a golden pattern on it, and there are red flags hanging off the wall with a golden G embroidered on them. And only you would dress me in this"

I said opening the fur cover showing the nightgown. His whisky eyes flashed when he got an eye full of my breasts 

"Only you would put me in a night gown that pretty much shows my tits" I sighed. Already getting tired of him

"Well you do have a nice rack" he said wiggling his eyebrows 

I had to summon all my will power not to slap the shit out of this angel 

I rubbed my forehead with my thumb and fore finger before pinching the top of my nose, scrunching my eyes closed 

"Why? I asked not sure if I wanted to know what this angel was planning 

"Simple sweets. I like you. But you are too busy to notice me, you always have your nose buried in those dusty old book to see who wonderful and nice I'm being to you"

"What things"

"See. You never even noticed. All those chores you had to do where somehow already done. When you are craving something sweet, and boom, there it is in the fridge. When you want something you saw online but had no money. When you wake up after only a few hours of sleep but feel like you had a full night. All me honey buns" 

"Oh. Well thanks for all that, but do you really think kidnapping me in order to get me to notice you"

I was flattered that he did these things for me, but that was no excuse for kidnapping me and putting me god knows where 

"You know me sugar I am not one for being subtle" he smiled

"What do I have to do to get back home?"

"Simple sweetheart. A kiss"

"A what?" 

"A kiss, one big, slurpy, juicy smooch" 

"You want a kiss"

"Yep"

"You kidnap me, and now you expect me to kiss you" 

"Yep" he said popping the p with his lips

"Hell no" 

"Have it your way sugar. I know you like me just as much a I like you. So until you act on your feelings you can stay here. Don't worry I won't do to you what I did to your brothers. I'll be nice to you. One little kiss and you can go back to your books"

And just like that he vanished 

So this was his game was it. Drive me nuts in his little world till he got what he wanted. Fat chance

It was true I did like him. I liked him a lot, more so when he was not being a annoying dick 

Well I knew just like everyone else he had a limited patience. I wanted to see how far I could I test him by not kissing him. I wanted to see what he would do? how many scenarios he would put me in. What places he would zap me into, he was right about me spending to much time researching and hunting. Maybe it could be fun. No doubt he had read my mind to see what I liked and what I was in to. The room I was in at the moment looked like medieval. 

I walked to the window. Outside looked like a court yard. There were people down below in all kinds of medieval clothing. Oh my God 

It finally hit me where I was 

I was in Camelot


	2. Chapter 2

 

This was amazing

I thought to myself as I wondered around the market stall in the main courtyard that I saw from the bedroom window I was in before Gabe pulled his vanishing act. I had to admit, he got the place down to a tee. The more I looked around and explored my surroundings. The more I was reminded of one of my favrioute books. Arthur and the Knights of the round table. All around of me were stalls of all sorts. Some were selling fruits and vegetables, others filled with beautiful silks and tasty smelling spices and all kinds of little trinkets you could think of. There were men standing around yelling and shouting and holding up things like crates of apples or young animals, anything to get people to come over. It was a dazzling sight 

All around me were people dressed in a range of clothes. Low people in simple, plain, patched clothes. To knights dressed in shining armor and the royal, rich colours. On their red velvet cloaks and shields, was a huge golden dragon. I smiled to myself, it was the symbol of the Pendragon family. I really was in Camelot

I was wearing a hooded green cloak, a long sleeved white shirt. It reached quite low on my waist and the cuffs on the end of the sleeves were long that it took a lot of shaking to get them to slip back so I had free use of my hands. I solved this problem by folding the sleeves up and holding them with two gold pins on each side. On the end of each pin was a small gem stone. And I secured my waist with a piece velvet fabric, the same deep emerald green, tied tight around my waist to stop the lower half of my shirt from slipping down. But the makeshift belt did push my breasts up a bit too high. I should praise myself for making a medieval bra. But I knew once Gabriel, where ever the hell he was hiding. Would not stop oggling me once he saw them

I completed my outfit with some leather pants and knee high dark brown leather boots 

When I was in the bedroom where I woke up. I shifted though the huge wardrobe that was there.

There was racks and racks layered over each other with glorious dresses in rich fabric and stunning colours. Any woman wearing them as well as being dawned with all the gold jewellery, decorated with every possible gem stone you could imagine. Would feel like a true, blue blooded princess

But I opted for the more low key option. I did not know this place, or anybody for that matter. Reading the books was one thing but now I was in the place like it was real life. I had to be careful. I did not want to be mistaken for anyone

As I was walking around I heard the sounds of people cheering and the sound of trumpets. I wondered what was happening

I exited the yard and out of the castle walls and looked around. I followed the sound of music and the loud cries of people. When I rounded the corner I saw tents and flags of all colours gathered around. All the flags had a different crest on them.

And then it became obvious to what was going on. Crowds cheering, fanfare and now the crack and splintering of wood. A jousting tournament

Oh my God. I had always wanted to see a real joust 

I happily ran over and took my seat in the nearest stall I could find. I was lucky it was right in front of the tilt yard. I was buzzing with excitement 

The trumpets started up again and in rode a knight dressed in shining armor and blue cloak bearing his crest. As was his horse. He took his spot at the left side of the tilt yard, after taking his favors from a young lady in a silk, pink dress. 

The trumpets once again started up. And in unlike the other knight who dashed his way in. Another figure on top of a beautiful white horse, clad in shimmering, golden armor. Was a knight sitting atop also dressed in gold armor. It had to be the most elegant armor I have ever seen. The sun itself would have been envious to shine at all. On the plates protecting vital areas like the shins, torso and shoulders. Were decorated with golden and sliver loral leaves, small flowers. On both shoulders the waves and curls of metal made it look like a lions mane. Instead of a long flowing cloak was a long but utterly transparent cloak. It was deep purple in colour and the design was six golden wings

Gabriel had made his entrance 

His horse trotted along the left side of the stands, all the women were standing and waving pieces of fabric at him. Calling in vain to get him to take their favors. He stead fast ignored them

He then made his way down the right side the actions of the women repeated. Once again he ignored them all. That was till he stopped at me. Gabriel lifted his visor on his golden helmet. His honey eyes flickered as he lay eyes on me

He winked and lowered his lance in front of me

"My lady. Will you do me the honor of letting me wear your favors" he said winking at me 

No sooner had he said that I felt something wrap around my wrist. I was a piece of light blue fabric with gold and silver trim

I rolled my eyes and stood up and tied it around the end of his lance. Gabriel did his classic eyebrow wiggle and turned his horse to stand at the right end of the tilt yard. No sooner I had taken my seat, ignoring all of the death glares of the other woman in my stand. Had the music started up. The horses hooves were stomping at the ground, the crowd began their cheers and chants to their favored knight. A young man signaled to start by waving a red flag

Both horses charged at each other

I could not help but feel a little worried about Gabe. I know he was a angel and almost practically indestructible. But I did not want him to get hurt to impress me

My worries were put to rest as his lance knocked the other knight to the ground. The crowd roared, praising their knew champion

Gabe sped his horse back around the yard till he stopped at me. He dismounted his horse and climbed up the stall steps till he came to me. He took both of my hands and rose me to my feet, he took off his helmet, not even messed up as his butterscotch locks bounced perfectly in place. His whiskey eyes looked deep into mine before he uttered the words

"Do you think your champion knight deserves a kiss, my lady" he said sounding more confident and smug each syllable he uttered

There was no doubt. I was damned impressed by what I had just seen. But I was not letting him win our little game so easy

I leaned in as if I was about to kiss him. Gabe closed his eyes and puckered his lips. I swerved to avoid his lips and whispered in his ear smugly 

"Nope"

(Hello readers. If you liked this chapter please give it a kutos. And I will be taking requests for future chapters. Thank you. PEACE)

 


End file.
